


Разум изломан

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Domestic Violence, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Клаус хочет станцевать на похоронах отца.





	1. Chapter 1

Под покровом слоя из наркотиков, страхов и защиты памяти спрятаны жуткие, болезненные воспоминания. Клаус знает, что они есть; что это страшнее тёмного склепа и криков обречённых на страдания душ; что, скорее всего, оттуда идёт его мазохистское удовольствие к удушью и бесконечная попытка спрятаться за колкостями.

Клаус не возвращался в дом по многим причинам и сбежал бы из него и без смерти Бэна. Всё заперто в старой комнате на втором этаже, в нежилом крыле. В комнате с серыми стенами, пыльной мебелью и совершенной звукоизоляцией.

Клаусу снятся кошмары об этом месте. В них он спрашивает: _почему именно он?_  — на что отец отвечает, что боль должна помочь раскрыть потенциал. В этих кошмарах Клаус лишь беспомощный мальчишка, которому некуда податься, некому рассказать и не у кого просить помощи — всё это зарыто так глубоко в памяти, что Клаус уже не уверен: а было ли всё так на самом деле?

Когда он трезвеет, то приходят проклятые воспоминания. В них много жестокости, боли, слёз и желания сбежать. В них много непонимания, страха и холодные глаза отца. В них слово «нет» ничего не значит, а чуть более взрослый Клаус начинает искать что-то приятное — не получается, это всё ещё мерзко, отвратительно и он на два часа занимает ванну просто чтобы отмыться, задержать взгляд на бритвах у раковины и стараться изобразить себя живым в отражении зеркала.

Клаусу двадцать, он колется героином и предпочитает жёсткий секс. Однажды подружка-по-таблеткам спросила у него, возможно в шутку, а возможно нет: _ты такой придурошный, потому что тебя папаня слишком любил?_  Клаус не отвечает на вопрос чересчур долго, улыбка медленно сползает с лица той девушки, а потом Клаус смеётся чуть истерично и спрашивает, есть ли у кого экстези, для поднятия настроения.

Бэн смотрит на него чуть внимательнее, чем обычно, и, хвала всем богам, расшифровывает молчание брата иначе.

Клаус хоронит внутри себя _всё это._  Образы, которые преследуют его, когда он видит, что какой-то отец кладёт своему сыну руку на плечо; ледяные глаза, которые он лишь тогда видел без этого треклятого монокля; грубые ощущения пальцев на своих бёдрах — Клаус просыпается по ночам и вслепую ищет алкоголь, надеясь, что он где-то здесь завалялся поблизости. Бэну он ворчит о неумолкающих призраках, о своём почти прекрасном состоянии организма и, _да, Бэнни, я слабак и трус, потому что не хочу трезветь._

Бэн начинает что-то подозревать, чувствовать ложь, а Клаус _убеждает-убеждает-и-убеждает_ себя в том, что ничего этого не было, с такой силой, что почти начинает верить. А потом любящая семья запихнула его в реабилитационный центр, где за две недели трезвости он перестал спать. Призраки и скомканные неприятные воспоминания не давали ему покоя ни днём, ни ночью. Для психиатра он говорил импровизированную ложь, иногда настолько хорошую, что даже Бэн мог заслушаться.

Когда его спрашивают об отношениях с родителями, Клаус застывает с кривой нелепой улыбкой, целиком пропитанной фальшью.

— Я задам Вам один вопрос, мистер Харгривз, — психиатр отложил в сторону очки, он знает Клауса около четырёх лет и тот ещё ни разу не сказал правду. — Хоть это неэтично и нарушает несколько правил, я обязан спросить, потому что только так смогу Вам помочь.

— Брось, док, — усмехнулся Клаус, закидывая ногу на ногу, — после стольких лет, тебе меня не удив…

— Ваш отец насиловал Вас?

Клаус не знает, что на это ответить и опять молчит подозрительно долго, что готовый было возмутиться Бэн, смотрит на него пораженно, невероятно шокировано. А потом Клаус, будто только вспоминает об этом, усмехается, хоть выходит это нервно и с нотками истерики.

— Док, у Вас тут не проветривают, что ли? — улыбка излишне притянутая и не настоящая, а Бэн впервые понимает, почему Клаус начал глотать таблетки.

— Клаус, я… — пытается он хоть что-то сказать, но тот смотрит на него каким-то пустым и потерянным взглядом.

 _Разум изломан и не подлежит восстановлению,_  — читается во всём образе Клаусе и ненависть к отцу приобретает почти физическую величину.

 

 

Клаус хочет станцевать на похоронах отца. Впервые за много лет он чувствует свободу, эйфорию и готов прыгать от радости, как маленький ребёнок. Лютер обвиняет кого-то из них в убийстве отца и Клаус лишь жалеет, что это не был он. Клаус бросает на ветер, что ему бы ещё маму до вечера убить, и уходит в обнимку с бутылкой крепкого шотландского виски на второй этаж.

Клаус сидит в пустой, фактически заброшенной части дома и смотрит на одну единственную ничем не отличавшуюся от остальных деревянную дверь. Клаус сидит на холодном полу в коридоре и пьёт алкоголь большими глотками. Бэн сидит рядом с ним, хмуро глядя то на соседнюю стену, то на Клауса. Он не понимает, что они делают именно здесь, пока брат не начинает говорить:

— Мне было восемь, когда он привёл меня сюда, — если бы Бэн не был призраком, то по его коже пробежались бы мурашки, а тело предало бы его в судорожном вздохе. Клаус выглядит спокойным, нейтральным, _никаким._  Словно это происходило не с ним, а с кем-то другим. — Я задавал много вопросов, кажется, — Клаус чему-то усмехается, делая ещё пару глотков, часть виски стекает по подбородку, но ему плевать, — я не понимал, чего он от меня хочет, когда сказал раздеться, — Клаус пожимает дрожащими плечами. — А потом он стал приводить меня сюда чаще.

Бэн смотрит на него, не в силах пошевелиться или что-то сказать.

— Эта дверь… — Клаус облизывает искусанные губы и тычет пальцем в одну из сотни дверей в этом доме. — Я не спутаю её ни с чем. Знаешь что там, Бэнни? — Клаус поворачивается к нему и Бэн почти чувствует чужую острую боль.

 _Мне так жаль,_  — хочет сказать он, но не выходит, бесполезные слова застревают в горле.

Клаус наклоняется к нему, съезжая по стенке и улыбается пьяно-пьяно и чутка безумно.

— Ремни и удавки, — Клаус смеётся так, словно всё это очень смешная шутка, а Бэну впервые страшно за брата сильнее, чем из-за наркотиков.

Клаус выдыхает шумно; выдыхает боль, лёгкое безумие и мимолётную слабость; выдыхает неуместный смех, ужасное прошлое и злость на отца. Клаус надевает маску беззаботного весельчака и Бэну чудится щёлчок застёжки. Клаус улыбается привычно расслабленно и лениво моргает.

— Пойдём, найдём в этом доме еды, — он оставляет пустую бутылку на полу, встаёт, шатаясь, чуть не путаётся в ногах из-за юбки и усмехается самому себе. — Давай-давай, братец, сегодня хороший день, чтоб потанцевать на могилах!

Бэну непередаваемо жаль, что он ничего не знал при жизни и ничем не может помочь сейчас, а их отец стал в его глазах ещё большим мудаком, чем это было возможно.


	2. Chapter 2

Клаус хорошо помнит своё решительное «нет» сказанное отцу в двенадцать лет. Потому что он устал это терпеть, ему очень больно и неприятно и его переполняет злость. Только вот мальчишка двенадцати лет фактически бессилен перед взрослым мужчиной, Клаус барахтался, дёргался даже два удара спустя и успокоиться он смог, когда отец начал душить. Ему не хватало кислорода, он почти потерял сознание, но отец привёл его в чувства — кончено же, _ему нужно было видеть._

Клаус часто думал, что он, наверное, самый идеальный вариант из всех его братьев. Сестёр он не рассматривал первоначально, решив, что отцу не по душе женщины. У Клауса была самая бесполезная сила в данной ситуации, ведь он не мог себя защитить, как Лютер; не носил при себе дюжину ножей, как Диего; не мог позвать на помощь монстров из другого измерения, как Бэн; и, что самое идеальное, не мог исчезнуть, как Пятый. Будь у него силы последнего Клаус бы сбежал и никогда не возвращался.

Клаус не знал почему и _зачем?_  — и никто не собирался отвечать ему на эти вопросы. Бога нет, давно понял он, а если и есть, то он их не любит. Клауса точно. Много лет спустя он в голос рассмеётся над словами девочки-на-велосипеде, потому что он был чертовски прав.

Однажды отец сказал, что взял его по двум простым причинам: _слабость и непоколебимость._  Клаусу пятнадцать лет, у него на шее всегда какой-то дамский шарф, самокрутка в кармане и весёлый-весёлый смех. Клаус знает, что он слаб, бесполезен даже в шестнадцать лет; ведь ему никто не поверит, если он расскажет — у отца есть огромное влияние и ещё больше денег, чтобы всё замять, а репутация пропащего наркоши явно не поможет делу. Клаус пьёт, курит и покупает таблетки — ему это не помогает, лишь голоса призраков замолкают, но ему на них плевать пару последних лет. Отец закрывает глаза на его пристрастия, а братья с сёстрами искренне недоумевают каким образом он не получает наказаний и остаётся незамеченным.

Клаус всем своим видом кричит: «Мне нужна помощь!» Но его окружают слепо-глухие к чужим проблемам родственники и очень-очень понимающие приятели-наркоши, с такими же потухшими глазами и разбитыми улыбками. Не от хорошей жизни они все здесь сидят, улыбаются и шутят — _помогите-помогите-помогите_  горит неоновая огромная вывеска над ними, но всем плевать.

К этим же шестнадцати годам Клаус научился получать удовольствие от боли или, возможно, он заставил себя так думать. Он старался не воспринимать насилие, как насилие — _если уж этого не избежать, то почему бы не получить удовольствие? Это же не сложно, да, Клаус?_

Клаусу тошно от самого себя, он делает всё возможное, чтобы перестать нравиться отцу. Он крадёт вещи Эллисон, красит ногти и даже учится ходить на каблуках, не совсем удачно, но всё же. Клаусу идут юбки, платья, подкрашенные глаза и нахальный бросающий вызов взгляд. Семья удивляется больше не внешнему виду брата, а отсутствии реакции у отца, как будто всё так и должно быть. Клаус знает, что его будет ждать наказание за той-самой-одной-на-миллион-дверью. Что он не может нормально сидеть два дня и в водолазках с воротником и шарфах будет красоваться пару недель. Клаусу больно до одури и он теряется во всех ощущениях, над головой вывеска перегорает и мир погружается во тьму.

 

 

 _В небытие лучше,_  — думает Клаус. Он забывает обрывки, забывает целые дни, месяцы, годы боли. Наркотики тяжёлые, дозы на грани передозировки, но это _по-мо-га-ет._  Бэн умер и застал лишь тот период его жизни, когда он уже свалил из дома и гробит свою жизнь, словно проверяет себя на прочность: _сколько ты ещё выдержишь, Клаус?_  Так думать нельзя, но он даже рад, что брат умер и пришлось бежать, потому что Клаус чувствует себя невероятно грязным из-за отца и вряд ли бы он смог смотреть в глаза брату, если бы тот всё узнал.

Говорят, что жертвы сексуального насилия вырастают зажатыми, неуверенными в себе людьми, которые либо винят во всём себя, либо озлоблены на весь мир — Клаус думает, что если бы не наркотики, он был бы именно таким. А потом вспоминает, что если бы не наркотики до своих пятнадцати он бы и не дожил. Бэн осуждающе смотрит на него и говорит, что так жить нельзя, он себя угробить пытается — Клаус вспоминает две неудачные попытки суицида ещё в Академии: в первый раз ему тринадцать и от края крыши его буквально выпнул Пятый, который не стал ничего спрашивать, видя разбитый вид брата, и обещал после об этом поговорить, но через несколько дней он исчез; во второй раз ему было пятнадцать, он наглотался таблеток в ванной, но его зачем-то спас Лютер и устроил ему жуткую взбучку.

— Мне больно, Бэн… — выдыхает он в подушку какого-то мотеля, следя за братом одним полураскрытым глазом. Бэн сидит в кресле, накинув капюшон и абстрагировавшись от всего мира. Клаус знает, что когда он такой, то уходит глубоко в себя и до него сам чёрт не достучится, а потому Клаус говорит всё это: — я хочу рассказать тебе, честно… но если скажу, то оно станет правдой, — Клаус нервно смеётся, — _понимаешь?_  — и Клаусу в противоположность всему хочется, чтобы Бэн знал, чтобы понял всё в одном только слове. Услышал всю боль, всю историю, всю мерзкую правду — обнял бы, сказал, что это в прошлом и пообещал защитить.

В последний раз Клаус испытывал холодный ужас, когда вышел из тюрьмы и его ждал отец у машины. Клаус хотел пройти мимо, он готов был стучаться в тюрьму и просить посидеть у них ещё пару деньков. Отец сказал садиться в машину, Клаус шикнул на Бэна, чтобы тот потом пришёл, и на негнущихся ногах подошёл и сел на переднее сидение.

Отец ехал недолго, до ближайшего пустого перекрестка, прежде чем с силой ударить голову сына об бардачок машины. Клаус сдавленно мычит, потирает лоб и всё же пристёгивается. Отец выглядит невозмутимым, будто ничего и не произошло, и Клаус не сдерживает смешка и широкой улыбке. _Всё как всегда._

Клаус просит остановить за три квартала от дома Академии, отец не слушает и Клаус предлагает ему нанять шлюху, а отцу сейчас лучше остановиться или он пролезет в окно. Выпрыгнет на ходу. Клаус не шутил. У отца ледяные голубые глаза и Клаус только сейчас замечает, что на нём нет монокля; страх поглощает его нервущейся паутиной и пальцы начинают дрожать — Клаус выпрыгивает из машины и сильно хлопает дверью, сбегая как можно дальше. Валит из города, куда-нибудь подальше, первым же автобусом.

 

 

Бэн задаёт несколько вопросов, Клаус продолжает улыбаться так, будто ему прибили это выражение лица гвоздями к коже и он не знает ничего другого. А потом его всё же кладут на реабилитацию, где самым продуктивным было лишь то, что Бэн узнаёт правду.

— О, не будь таким шокированным, братец, — говорит Клаус со снисхождением, будто это всё неважно. Дела минувших дней. Всё _не_  забыли, ничего нихера не прошло, но надо бы перестать себя жалеть и закинуться маленькими таблетками. — Забудь, ладно? — у Бэна выражение лица недоумения вперемешку со скептицизмом.

 _Такое не забывается,_  — хочет сказать Бэн, но вдруг смотрит на Клауса, будто впервые видит, и замечает ту самую погасшую табличку с мольбой о помощь. Это же так очевидно; это же крик в пустоту посреди толпы; _это же просто весь Клаус_  — Бэну очень-очень жаль и он испытывает огромное чувство вины.

— Не расстраивайся так, — Клаус поджигает сигарету, сидя на подоконнике в клинике, — ты не знал.

 _Это не оправдание,_  — продолжает додумывать брат, потому что все слова кажутся излишне неправильными, бесполезными и ему нечего сказать.

— Хочешь что-то спросить, пока я ещё в состоянии это вспомнить? — глаза у Клауса мутные, а на губах застывшая полуулыбку; Бэн уверен, что призраков не может тошнить, но сейчас бы он поспорил с этим.

Бэн бы спросил многое, то о чём спрашивать нельзя; вопросы, которые он никогда не должен озвучивать, если в этом грёбанном мире осталось хоть что-то хорошее; и все эти возможные вопросы кажутся ему глупыми или ужасными.

— Как… — голос подводит и Бэн прокашлялся, — долго это… продолжалось? — он смотрит внимательно на Клауса, который затянулся ещё раз и задержал отравляющий дым чуть дальше обычного. До боли в лёгких, до отравления никотином, до рака или удушья.

— Честно? — Клаус улыбается так привычно, как и сотни раз до этого. — Я уверен, что до семнадцати, — Бэн действительно чувствует холодную дрожь, — но, ха, помнишь тот раз, когда папочка забрал меня в первый раз из клиники? — Бэн помнит, Клаусу было двадцать два, его поместили в клинику после передозировки, а забирал его уже отец спустя первые тридцать дней трезвости. Бэну тогда нужно было отдохнуть от брата пару дней. И сейчас эта мысль похожа на могильный холод. — Я не знаю, что там случилось, — честно отвечает Клаус и усмехается, давясь дымом, — я _совсем,_ кха, ничего не помню. Будто пропала пара-тройка дней моей чудесной жизни. И, — он внимательно смотрит на брата, — я не хочу знать, что там было.

Клауса прогоняют с подоконника санитары, а он отшучивается, флиртует с ними и распевает песни.

 

 

_Клаус идёт по своей жизни босиком, где вместо гравия острые сантиметровые шипы._

Это буквально вся его жизнь и он правда танцует на прахе отца, напевая себе под нос весёлый мотивчик. Бэн оглядывается по сторонам, надеясь, что призрак отца не бродит где-то здесь, а если и бродит… у Бэна будет шанс врезать ему. О да, от этой картины уже кулаки чешутся. Этот дом очень плохо влияет на Клауса, а тот лишь отмахивается от брата со словами, что он пьёт от радости. Не каждый день умирает человек, которого ты ненавидел всей душой. И Бэн видит, что радость неподдельная, отдающая сумасшествием и настоящей пугающей в контексте улыбкой.

— Не грусти ты так, — говорит ему брат, прижимая третью бутылку к груди. Он продолжает его утешать, словно это ему нужна помощь. Или же он проявляет так заботу к умершему брату. Бэну действительно плохо и у него скручивает живот. —  _Я буду в порядке,_  — ужасная, кошмарная ложь, с которой Клаус ничего не может поделать, а Бэн чувствует себя беспомощным. Кажется, что над их головой одна общая неоновая табличка, _но всем плевать._


End file.
